leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Warren Flanagan
| Place of birth = Paddington, London, England, UK | Roles = Concept Illustrator }} Warren Flanagan is a Concept Artist and Illustrator who is working since on the sequel under production designer Scott Chambliss. http://ca.linkedin.com/pub/warren-flanagan/b/53a/3a4 He is the older brother of visual effects artist Paul Flanagan. Flanagan started his career as layout artist and background designer on animaited projects such as the television series Bob and Margaret (1998), The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1998), Ned's Newt (1998), Blazing Dragons (1998), and The Oblongs (2001) and films such as Babar: King of the Elephants (1999), Joseph: King of Dreams (2000), and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer & the Island of Misfit Toys (2001). He then moved on from working on animated projects to film and television work. Among his credits as storyboard artist, concept artist and illustrator are the science fiction remake I, Robot (2004, with James Cromwell and Bruce Greenwood and screenplay by Akiva Goldsman), the comic adaptation Catwoman (2004), the sequel Blade: Trinity (2004, executive produced by Stan Lee), the television mini series Earthsea (2004), the comic adaptation Fantastic Four (2005, produced by Stan Lee and Ralph Winter), the thriller Firewall (2006, with Virginia Madsen and Jimmy Bennett), the television movie The Ten Commandments (2006, with Padma Lakshmi), the sequel X-Men: The Last Stand (2006, with Patrick Stewart, Famke Janssen, Kelsey Grammer, Julian Christopher, John Pyper-Ferguson, and produced by Stan Lee and Ralph Winter), the fantasy film Eragon (2006), the fantasy comedy Night at the Museum (2006), the fantasy film In the Name of the King: A Dungeon Siege Tale (2007), the sequel 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007), and the television series Battlestar Galactica (2005, created and produced by Ronald D. Moore, with Sam Witwer, and visual effects by Gary Hutzel and Lee Stringer), Flash Gordon (2007), and Tin Man (2007, with Neal McDonough and Gwynyth Walsh). Throughout the years, Flanagan worked for RHI Entertainment, Patrick Tatoploulos Designs Inc., and The Halmi Company before he co-founded the production company F15TEEN FILMS in May 2013, located in Vancouver, British Columbia. Other projects he worked on include the comic adaptations The Incredible Hulk (2008, with Peter Mensah and produced by Stan Lee) and Watchmen (2009, with Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Matt Frewer, Stephen McHattie, Rob LaBelle, and Frank Novak), the science fiction film Outlander (2008, with Ron Perlman), the fantasy sequel Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009), the science fiction film 2012 (2009), the reboot The A-Team (2010, with Maury Sterling and Dwight Schultz), the science fiction remake Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011), and the comic adaptation Man of Steel (2013). More recent projects are the science fiction reboot RoboCop (2014, with Zach Grenier and makeup by Allan A. Apone), the science fiction remake Godzilla (2014), the television thriller High Moon (2014, executive produced by Bryan Fuller), the horror film Altar (2014), the video game adaptation Warcraft (2016, with Clancy Brown), and the animated film Monster Trucks (2015). External links * WarrenFlanagan.com – official site * * Warren Flanagan at LinkedIn.com Category:Art department